spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloopian Revenge
'''Gloopian Revenge '''is the seventy-ninth episode of Leader Plankton!. Characters *Leader Plankton *Gloopians *Ace Snider (cameos) *Harold (cameo) Plot The Gloopians capture Leader Plankton in order to get revenge on him, however he soon escapes and takes over their planet. Story The Gloopians had been relaxing on Uranus, munching on granola bars. "Hey, you guys. Remember when we ate that stuff and it made us superpowerful giants?" one of the gloopians asked. "Oh yeah! That stuff was delicious! And then ate those two planets. Too bad that stupid green thing made us spit it all out," another gloopian answered. "Well, I've got a great idea! How about we go over to the ocean and kidnap him?" the gloopian suggested. "And then we can eat him!" the other gloopian grinned and quickly got up, running off. Meanwhile at Bucket of Evil, Leader Plankton had been watching the news with Ace. It had been showing a fish being brutally murdered by a shark. Leader Plankton and Ace burrtsed out laughing at this when suddenly the Gloopians crashed in. "GAH! It's the fatso eaters! What the heck do you guys want? You're not superpowerful anymore and I don't have any more chum! I mean, come on! Can't you see I'm trying to watch TV?!" Leader Plankton complained. The Gloopians rolled their eyes and stuffed him in a sack. "Time to go back to Uranus!" the first gloopian announced. "Oh, no you don't! It's not time for my prostate exam yet!" Ace shouted and ran away. A few hours later... Leader Plankton slowly began to wake up. "Where the heck am I...?" he asked, glancing around the kitchen, before eventually realizing he was on a plate. "HOLY THE THIRD SEASON TOOK WAY TOO LONG TO AIR! These crazy things want to eat me! Well, I won't let them, I won't let them..." he vowed. Five minutes later... Uranus was in ruins, Leader Plankton sitting upon a throne. "I have done it! I've taken over Uranus!" he grinned. One of the gloopians eyes widened and they ran away. "Oh come on, I'm not talking about that! I have a wife you know!" Leader Plankton shouted. Suddenly, all the Gloopians bursted out laughing. "Hey, what the heck are you idiots laughing at?! I may of been lying when I said that but I could get one if I wanted to! I mean, come on. Who could resist this?" Leader Plankton asked, smiling wide to reveal his decaying teeth. This only made the Gloopians laugh even harder. "ALRIGHT! That's enough! No more Mr. Nice Guy!" Leader Plankton growled, taking out a mini machine gun. "You were were nice," stated one of the gloopians in a deadpan tone. "YOU SHUT UP!" Leader Plankton growled and began firing the gun at him. However, the bullets didn't harm him at all. "You do realize we're all bigger than you, right? Those tiny bullets may kill you but they can't do anything to us," the gloopian pointed out. "AUGH!" Leader Plankton shouted. Ace wandered out of the Bucket of Evil and glanced at Leader Plankton's throne. He slowly climbed up and sat in it. "Hm, guess I'm the new leader now," Ace said, smirking. "BOO!" Harold shouted, throwing an empty soup can at Ace. "HEY! You can't do that to your new leader!" Ace shouted, the throne immediately falling to pieces. "Darn it," he muttered. Trivia *Leader Plankton states he has a wife. However, he later admits he was lying. This further proves that Assistant Karen is simply his assistant. *Leader Plankton becomes the leader of Uranus, while Ace becomes the leader of the ocean. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:2015 Episodes